Discoveries
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Based on a recent Passions EpisodeTheresa has disguised herself as Gwen and slept with Ethan, and now Ethan realizes the truth! See how it all plays out! Please RR
1. Realizations

Chapter 1: Realizations  
  
Setting: After Theresa leaves the house disguised as Gwen, in the Morning, Ethan wakes up and is sitting on his bed thinking...  
  
"Last night was so amazing. It was like nothing I've ever experienced with Gwen before. It's almost as if.... No Ethan, get Theresa out of your mind, you're a married man! And yet...why does last night remind me so much of the first time I made love with Theresa?"  
  
(Meanwhile, at Theresa's home..)  
  
"My God, what have I done? How could I have made love with Ethan all over again just for the sake of having a baby? Our lovemaking was so powerful this time, it almost was like our first time on the beach....Oh God, please, please let me get over Ethan once and for all. I can't handle this!  
  
(Back at Ethan's place)  
  
"Why can't I get this woman out of my head? We've been through so much heartache...and yet, we've had joy and love too. It's not possible that I made love with Theresa last night, there's no way. I mean, Gwen was here! It's just a figment of my imagination! It has to be!"  
  
Flashback  
  
"I love you so much" Ethan stated as he passionately kissed the woman in his bed.  
  
"And I love you, Ethan. I always have, and I always will"  
  
End flashback  
  
"Oh My God, is it possible that the voice who told me she loved me...belonged to Theresa? Ethan you're crazy, there's no way!" Ethan was now pacing the floor of his bedroom trying to figure out the truth...  
  
"There's no way it could have been Theresa, she's not even allowed at this house! How could she have managed to get by everyone? No, not possible! God I got to stop doing this to myself! I love my wife, I need only my wife, and no other woman!"  
  
As Ethan continues to think about the events of last night, his mind flashes back to the beach..  
  
"Ethan, I love you so much. I always will." Theresa stated as she was lying on Ethan's chest.  
  
"Oh, baby, I love you so much. You have made me the happiest man ever! This night was so magical for both of us. I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Back to the Present  
  
"Oh, my God, I think....I think I just made love with Theresa! But how? It's not possible! I have to go talk to her..I have to figure things out!!" Quickly, Ethan gets dressed, and heads over to Theresa's for answers..  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
"I can't be thinking about Ethan, I love Fox. I need Fox. Why did I ever do this to myself? I just wanted to get my son back! Gwen does not deserve to be raising my child!" As Theresa is thinking out loud to herself, she turns and knocks over a hidden picture on her desk...of a happier time with Ethan.  
  
"Oh Ethan, we were so happy here...how could it all have gone wrong? Did you feel a spark last night when we were making love? You probably didn't even know it was me. You probably thought it was your wife. I knew I shouldn't have made love with you, but I had to. For so many reasons. I had to get my son back...and finally close you from my heart. And yet, you're still in my heart, stronger than ever....God, what am I going to do?!?"  
  
"You can start by telling me the truth once and for all!"  
  
Wide-eyed, Theresa turns around in her room and comes face to face with the man of her heart....  
  
"Ethan.."  
  
coming up  
  
Ethan confronts Theresa  
  
In Future Chapters  
  
Gwen learns the truth!  
  
Someone takes the time to reflect on love  
  
Please RR 


	2. Confrontations

"Yes, Theresa, it's me."  
  
"What are you doing here? How much did you just hear?"  
  
"I heard more than enough. I'm here because I want answers."  
  
As Ethan stares into Theresa's eyes, he suddenly feels a stronger connection between them, and realizes that the truth is staring right at him.  
  
"You..you and I slept together just now, didn't we?" Ethan asks curiously.  
  
"No, what are you talking about?" Theresa says as she thinks to herself "That's it, Theresa, keep him thinking of something else.."  
  
Slowly, Ethan steps closer to Theresa, watching her eyes for any sign. "Theresa, please, don't do this to me. Just tell me the truth. That perfume you're wearing...I smelled that last night....Jasmine...I'd never forget that scent...  
  
"Ethan, I don't know what you're talking about!" Theresa says as she continues to pace around her room.  
  
"Yes, you do, Theresa, otherwise you wouldn't be pacing around your room nervously like you always do when you know something's up."  
  
"You're crazy, Ethan!" Theresa states.  
  
"Maybe so, but I know you. We slept together, I can see it in your eyes. You tricked me! You tricked me into thinking you were Gwen! Why, Theresa? Why did you do it?"  
  
"Why?! You selfish bastard, I did it because I need my son back!" Theresa suddenly yelled at Ethan, and then stopped when she realized the truth came out.  
  
"I knew it! That was you I made love to! My God, Theresa, what were you thinking!"  
  
Theresa starts crying hysterically, "I'll tell you what I was thinking! I was thinking that I love my son with my entire being and I WOULD NOT let Gwen and you raise him as if he was her own flesh and blood! I would do ANYTHING in my power to get my son back! Don't you understand what being apart from him is doing to me? It's almost the same feeling I had when you picked Gwen over me!"  
  
After she yells at Ethan, Theresa falls onto her floor and starts crying for her losses. She is so tormented with her feelings that she doesn't feel Ethan pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Theresa, don't cry. Please. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know how you're feeling."  
  
Theresa pushes away from Ethan. "No, Ethan, you have NO idea what I'm feeling right now. I feel so lost and betrayed, by everyone around me, most of all you! I had this plan that by making love to you I would be able to not only get you out of my system, but use that leverage to get my son back! And yet, my plan backfired because, in some crazy way, I still have feelings for you, how crazy is that one!"  
  
"It's not crazy at all" Ethan says soothingly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Ethan? You're married, you and your wife hate my guts!"  
  
"I never hated you, Theresa. Yes, there were times when I was angry at you, but never hated. I've loved you forever, Theresa, and I still do."  
  
"No, We're NOT doing this! You are married to Gwen! Just get out of here, Ethan! Leave me to grief for yet another loss in my life! Just go!"  
  
Theresa pushes Ethan out of her house and slams the door in his face.  
  
"God, help me, but I love that woman with all my heart. How could I have been such a fool all this time? What am I going to do now?" Ethan thinks to himself as he walks back to his car.  
  
"God, help me, I know I'm a crazy woman, but I love that man so much, it hurts! My plan is not working as it was supposed to! What am I going to do now!?" Theresa thinks to herself as she sits in her room.  
  
Coming Up  
  
Gwen finds out the Truth!  
  
Also, a surprise pops up for Theresa  
  
Please RR 


	3. Accusations

Chapter 3—Accusations  
  
(At Ethan and Gwen's house)  
  
"I can't believe all this time we wasted on being apart! How could I have been so stupid? I love Theresa so much! She's the only woman for me!" As Ethan is talking to himself outloud, he doesn't realize that his wife is standing a few feet away from him.  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about, Ethan?" Gwen asks accusingly.  
  
"Gwen." Ethan turns around, and knows he has to face the truth of his actions.  
  
"Yes, it's me, YOUR WIFE, remember?" Gwen looks as though she's about to kill someone.  
  
"Gwen, give it up. You and I both know how unhappy we are with each other!"  
  
"It's always about Theresa, isn't it? THAT BITCH! She always has to be in our lives! First, she killed my little girl, then she stole my eggs, and yet YOU STILL LOVE HER!!! What are you, sick or something?!"  
  
"No, Gwen, you're the sick one. I should have followed my heart the entire time, and picked Theresa. I don't love you. I realize that now. In fact, this marriage is nothing but a sham!"  
  
"We were good together, Ethan!"  
  
"So good that you made me fall into Theresa's waiting arms and make love to her?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"Very simple, Gwen, after you left on your business meeting, Theresa and I made love. She explained to me everything about why she did it, and to tell you the truth, it's SO much better with her than it can ever be with you!"  
  
Gwen slaps Ethan across his face, "Damn you, Ethan! How could you do this to me!?"  
  
"It's your own fault, Gwen, I love Theresa, I love her with my whole being! I'm giving you a divorce, I can't stand to even look at you, never mind, be married to you! It's over, Gwen!"  
  
As Ethan leaves the room to pack his things, Gwen starts to think: "Damn that Bitch! She will not have my husband! Not if I have anything to say about it! Coming up:  
  
Gwen confronts Theresa!  
  
A surprise pops up for Theresa  
  
Please RR 


	4. More Confrontations and Surprises

Chapter 4—More Confrontations, and Surprises  
  
(Theresa's house)  
  
"My stomach has been killing me for a few days now. Is it possible that I'm pregnant? No, can't be. Or can it?  
  
Theresa searches her desk for the pregnancy test box she first had when she was pregnant with Little Ethan.  
  
"If I take this test, my whole life will change. Question is, will it change for the better...or for the worse?"  
  
(After a few minutes of waiting)  
  
"Oh. My. God. I'm pregnant!" Theresa stares at the test stick in her hand when the phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Theresa, it's Ethan."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Theresa, are you ok?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure right now. Why are you calling? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I told Gwen I loved you, and that I wanted a divorce."  
  
Theresa sighs as she listens to Ethan. "Are you sure this is what you want, Ethan?"  
  
"Theresa, you don't even have to ask that, of course this is what I want! I want to be with you, and you alone."  
  
"Actually, Ethan, it's not just me you're getting."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Theresa?"  
  
Theresa sighs as she delivers her news, "Ethan, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."  
  
The phone line becomes silent. "Ethan? Ethan, are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. That's wonderful, Theresa. Our baby. My God, this is how it was supposed to be. I love you, Theresa, I'll be over as soon as I can."  
  
"Wait Ethan--" Before Theresa can finish, Ethan hangs up the phone.  
  
"You BITCH!"  
  
Suddenly, Theresa turns around in her room to find Gwen standing in the doorway.  
  
"Gwen."  
  
"Don't "Gwen" me! You took my husband away from me! You don't deserve to live you tramp! It wasn't enough was it that Ethan picked me! NO, you had to go and steal my eggs, and try to seduce my husband! When will you ever let go, Theresa!"  
  
At this point, Gwen is trying to choke Theresa. "I hate you! I hate you so much you have NO idea! Killing you is the best part of this game!"  
  
"Gwen...please..." Theresa tries to talk, but is losing her breath.  
  
"Oh, no, Theresa! You will die for the pain you've caused me for so many years! You are nothing but a bitch, tramp, and a liar! No man deserves you!"  
  
Suddenly, Gwen is pulled off Theresa, and thrown into the corner by Ethan, who arrived in the nick of time to Theresa's house.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Gwen?!"  
  
"Excuse me!? I'm trying to kill this bitch who took you away from me!"  
  
Hearing all the commotion, Luis enters into Theresa's bedroom. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
As Ethan holds Theresa in his arms, he stares at his former wife, "Luis, get Gwen the hell out of here and make sure she doesn't come back! She tried killing Theresa just now because I told her I was divorcing her because she is nothing but a two-faced liar who I want NOTHING to do with!"  
  
"That bitch is as good as dead anyway, Ethan, so you're left with NOTHING!"  
  
As Gwen yells back at Ethan, Luis handcuffs her and charges her with attempted murder, and escorts her to the Harmony Police Department. As she walks out, Gwen leaves with a smirk of satisfaction at hurting Theresa as Ethan continues to rock her in his arms. "Oh, baby, please wake up, don't leave me. I need you, little Ethan needs you, please!"  
  
"Ethan?" Theresa slowly comes to.  
  
"Yes, baby, I'm right here. I'm never going to let Gwen near you ever again." He kisses her forehead as he takes care of her. "I love you so much, Theresa, you me, little Ethan and this baby are a family."  
  
"I love you, Ethan, I love you."  
  
Theresa soon falls asleep in the arms of the man she loves, as the paramedics come to take care of her injuries.  
  
Coming Up:  
  
Theresa is reunited with her son!  
  
Please RR 


	5. Righting a Wrong

Chapter 5—Righting a Wrong  
  
(Setting: Hospital)  
  
"Dear God, Please let Theresa be ok. I don't know what I would do without her!" Ethan says to himself as he waits for news on Theresa.  
  
While in the waiting room, Dr. Russell appears to talk to Ethan.  
  
"Well, she and the baby are doing fine. Luckily, there wasn't any permanent damage to either Theresa or the baby. She should be waking up soon, if you want to go see her?"  
  
"Yes, Eve, I do."  
  
After phoning Theresa's family to tell them the latest news, Ethan proceeds to Theresa's hospital room.  
  
As he sits by her bed, he holds onto her hand and thinks of a way to get Theresa to wake up.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
After a quick phone call to the mansion, Ethan sits back next to Theresa.  
  
"Oh, my love, I am so sorry for what happened. I promise to you that I will not let Gwen win. You, me, Little Ethan and our baby mean the world to me." As Ethan talks to Theresa, a knock comes to the door.  
  
"Thank you, Phyllis, for bringing Little Ethan here."  
  
"Not a problem, Mr. Winthrop. Is Theresa going to be okay?"  
  
"Well, with any luck, my news to her will bring her spirits up in no time!"  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Ethan sits little Ethan on the bed next to his mother. "Come on, Theresa, I have a surprise for you, but you have to wake up!"  
  
"MM" Theresa makes a noise as she slowly opens her eyes.  
  
"Little Ethan?"  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Theresa gains more control of her eyelids, and slowly looks around the room, and comes to stare at Ethan.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The hospital, baby, Gwen tried to strangle you. I got there just in time."  
  
"Oh, God, the baby?" Theresa's hand immediately goes to her stomach.  
  
"Our baby is fine, my love, and now I have something that will make you feel even better."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Regaining custody of our son."  
  
Theresa slowly looks from Little Ethan to the love of her life, confused. "Our son? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking for the longest time on how Julian could possibly be this little guy's father. When Phyllis brought him here to the hospital, I had Eve do a quick DNA test on the little guy here, and it came out that I'm his father, not Julian!"  
  
"Oh, my God, are you sure?"  
  
Ethan smiles as he holds Theresa's hand. "Yes, my love, I'm VERY sure that this is the family I've always wanted. You, me, Little Ethan, and our baby."  
  
"What about the custody suit, Ethan? You and Gwen have custody of my baby."  
  
"Not so, Theresa, once I learned the news, I called the courts and had them remove the custody hold against you. I explained to them everything. Yes, I still have custody of our son, but Gwen does not. The only other person that does is you, my love."  
  
"I love you, Ethan."  
  
"And I love you, Theresa. Heart and Soul, I love you."  
  
As they share a passionate kiss, both Theresa and Ethan begin to think of the future ahead.  
  
Coming up!  
  
A proposal is in the works!  
  
Plans for the Future are made...  
  
Please R/R 


	6. Planning for the Future

Planning for the Future  
  
Once Theresa is released from the hospital, she and little Ethan move back home to Pilar's house. Little Ethan has been told he's Ethan's son, and couldn't be happier about the news.  
  
"Mommy, are we going to see Daddy today?"  
  
"Well, honey, let me call his work and see if he'll have lunch with us ok?"  
  
"Okay, mommy!"  
  
Theresa soon calls Ethan's office. "Hi, honey, how is your day going?"  
  
"Not too bad, my love. Had two court hearings so far, now the rest of my day looks pretty relaxed."  
  
"How would you like it if your son and I paid you a visit, and we all go to lunch?"  
  
"Lunch with my two favorite people, I'd love it!" Ethan stated enthusiastically.  
  
"Good, we'll be over soon."  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Yes, honey?"  
  
"I love you, you know that?"  
  
Theresa smiles as she answers, "yes, Ethan, and I love you so much."  
  
"See you soon, hun."  
  
(At Ethan's office, before Theresa arrives)  
  
Ethan is staring at a family picture. "Oh, Theresa, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm going to plan the perfect proposal for you so that I can, once and for all, make you my wife, the way it should have always been."  
  
As Ethan is talking, he feels a pair of hands cover his eyes.  
  
"You only get one guess, so make it good." A voice says into his ear.  
  
"It must be my Theresa, the only woman I could ever love." As he turns around, Theresa starts laughing.  
  
"Good answer!" She says as she kisses him.  
  
"I know, and it's true."  
  
After they share a kiss, Ethan takes his son into his arms, who begins to tell his daddy about his day.  
  
"Well, partner, sounds like you've had a busy day playing. You are staying out of trouble, right?"  
  
"Of course, daddy! I helped mommy clean the house today, it was fun!"  
  
Ethan laughs as he watches his son's face. "Well, good, now we can all have fun as a family and go to lunch and the zoo, how do you like that?"  
  
"Yay!" Little Ethan climbs off his daddy's lap and starts heading out the door.  
  
"Little Ethan, stay with Mary for a bit, mommy and I will be out soon"  
  
"Okay, daddy!"  
  
Once Little Ethan leaves, Ethan hugs Theresa close to him. "You have made me so happy, you know. I love you more now than ever before."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan. Forever."  
  
They share a passionate kiss as they both have visions of what their future together will bring.  
  
Coming up  
  
Ethan thinks back on his love for Theresa  
  
A proposal comes up!  
  
And finally, a new arrival comes for the Winthrop family.  
  
Please RR ( 


	7. Reflections of Love

Reflections of Love  
  
(At Theresa and Ethan's House)  
  
Ethan is looking at pictures on the fireplace mantel of Theresa and him together, along with pictures of the two of them with their son. A smile spreads on his face as he feels his wife's arms wrap around him.  
  
"What are you thinking about, handsome?" Theresa asks as she kisses Ethan's neck.  
  
"How lucky I am to have you, our son, and how happy I am that another baby is soon to join us" Ethan says as he turns around and places his hands on his wife's expanding belly.  
  
"Well, at least you're happy, me on the other hand, I wouldn't mind this baby coming out right now!" Theresa laughingly says.  
  
"But, you are happy, aren't you, Theresa?" Ethan asks as he stares into his wife's eyes.  
  
"Ethan, you don't even have to ask that! You mean the world to me. I told you all this time that fate would work in our favor!"  
  
"Yes, my love, you certainly do have your way with fate..."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Theresa, don't be silly, there's no such thing as fate!"  
  
"Ethan, of course there is. Think about it. Fate brought us together on so many occasions, fate made us fall in love with each other. We belong together, Ethan, and one day, you'll truly realize that I'm not crazy!"  
  
They share a laugh.  
  
"Oh, Theresa, what am I ever going to do with you?"  
  
"Hopefully, you'll love me one day "Theresa thought to herself. "I don't know, Ethan, guess you'll just have to keep me around to find out!"  
  
Back to the Present  
  
"You know, I'm only going to admit you're right because of your pregnant condition!" Ethan teases as Theresa punches his arm playfully.  
  
"You KNOW I'm right, Ethan Winthrop! It's all Fate's plan for us. We are so happy together, what else could make our lives any better?"  
  
"Well, I could think of one thing."  
  
"What's that, Ethan?"  
  
"Marrying me." Ethan states as he stares at Theresa.  
  
"What?" Theresa asks surprisingly.  
  
Ethan then goes to the desk drawer, and pulls out a small, wrapped box. "I was saving this for our anniversary, but now, seems like the right time to give this to you."  
  
Theresa takes the box in her hands, and opens it slowly. Once the wrapping is off, she opens a small jewelery box and finds a gorgeous heart shaped diamond staring back at her. When she looks up, Ethan is on his knee on the floor.  
  
"Ethan..."  
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, you have made me the happiest man ever. You have given me the family I have always wanted, and an unconditional love that guides me wherever I go. You are the other half to my heart, my soulmate, my partner, my lover, my best friend. Please say that you will marry me, and make me the happiest man ever. Will you marry me, Theresa? Will you make my life complete?"  
  
"Oh, Ethan. Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"  
  
Ethan places the ring on Theresa's finger and scoops her into his arms, where he kisses her passionately.  
  
"I love you, Theresa. Only you."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan. Forever and always!"  
  
Coming up  
  
The wedding of E/T finally takes place!  
  
And finally, a new Winthrop arrives!  
  
Please RR 


	8. The Wedding

Chapter 8—The Wedding  
  
(At the Church—Theresa is staring out a window)  
  
"Thank you God, for giving me this day! I can't believe that I'm finally going to marry the man of my dreams. Please don't let Gwen ruin this day. Please let her be far away from here."  
  
(Meanwhile..at Harmony PD)  
  
"Guard! Guard!!" Gwen is screaming for attention from her cell.  
  
"What do you want, Hotchkiss?"  
  
"That's MRS. WINTHROP to you sir!"  
  
The guard laughs. "yeah, okay ma'am, whatever you say. According to the paper, you're not a Winthrop anymore as your ex-husband is getting married today!" The guard shows Gwen the wedding announcement of Theresa and Ethan.  
  
"That bitch! I will not let her win! I have to get out of here!"  
  
"No luck with that, ma'am. Last time I checked, your bail hasn't been paid by your now former husband, and no one in your family has come to claim you. You're stuck here!"  
  
"Well, this just sucks, now doesn't it!" Gwen starts yelling as she walks back and forth in her cell.  
  
(Back at the church—Ethan is outside on his cell phone)  
  
"Harmony PD? Yes, this is Ethan Winthrop. I am just calling to ensure that no bail will be set for Gwen Hotchkiss."  
  
"Yes, sir, Gwen, under Chief Bennett's orders, will be locked up for life for nearly harming Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. You have nothing to worry about!" The officer on the line confirms.  
  
"That's great news. Thank you very much!" As Ethan hangs up the phone, he starts thinking. "In just a few short minutes, Theresa will become my wife. God, how I love that woman!"  
  
(The wedding begins)  
  
"Theresa, Ethan, please now speak of your vows to each other."  
  
Ethan goes first. "Theresa, I can't believe how long it has taken for me to realize that you are the only woman I could ever imagine spending my life with. In front of our family and friends, I promise to always love you, to be your rock for you to lean on, your best friend, your lover, the best husband and father to our children as I can be. I love you so much that words can not begin to describe how deep my feelings run for you. Accept this ring as a token of my undying commitment, loyalty, and love for you, and you alone. I love you, Theresa, forever and always." Ethan then places the ring on Theresa's finger, and kisses her hand lightly.  
  
"Theresa, it is now your turn."  
  
"Ethan, it's truly amazing how the word Fate would come into play for us." She quickly turns to the congregation, "come on, you all know it's true!" Everyone laughs, and then she turns back to her husband, "but all kidding aside, Fate has given me the best thing to enter my life, and that is you, Ethan Winthrop. From the moment I saw you, I knew that you were someone special. Someone that I could love with my whole being, someone who would show me what true love was all about. You are all those, and more to me, Ethan. From this day forward, I promise to always love you, to be there for you in times of joy and sadness, to be your best friend, your lover, and the best wife and mother to our children as I can be. I love you forever and always, and I hope that this ring on your finger will always be a constant reminder to you of how happy you have made me, and how much I love you, and how thrilled I am to be spending the rest of my life with you. I love you, Ethan Samuel Winthrop, forever."  
  
As Ethan and Theresa finish their vows, everyone in the congregation is either crying, or trying NOT to cry. The happy couple turns to the priest.  
  
"Well, after all that, there's only one thing left to do. Ethan, please kiss your wife!"  
  
The congregation laughs. "With pleasure!" Ethan states as he cups Theresa's face into her hands. "I love you, baby" he whispers as he kisses his wife deeply and passionately."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Samuel Winthrop!"  
  
The congregation stands and applauds the happy couple as they hug and kiss.  
  
Coming up  
  
A romantic evening for Ethan and Theresa!  
  
Also, the Winthrops become complete with a new addition!  
  
Please RR 


	9. Dreams Come True

Chapter 9—Dreams Come True  
  
(Note: Rated R for specific scenes/language)  
  
After leaving the church, Ethan and Theresa are in the limo heading to the reception hall.  
  
"I can't believe we're man and wife, Ethan, it all seems too good to be true!"  
  
"Well, this was just part one of our joining. I can assure you that part two will be much more memorable, and after that, there will not be any doubt in your mind that we're joined together forever, Mrs. Winthrop." Ethan states as he holds his wife close to his body.  
  
"You sound so sure of yourself, Ethan." Theresa states.  
  
"Baby, you have no idea how much control I'm holding onto right now. I want to make love to you with such a passion that you won't remember what today is."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, I'll always remember our wedding."  
  
They share a passionate kiss as the limo pulls up to the reception hall.  
  
Once they are announced by Chad as the new Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Winthrop, the happy couple comes into the hall and onto the dance floor to share their first dance as husband and wife to the song, "Love of a Lifetime" by Firehouse.  
  
"You are my love of a lifetime, Theresa, I love you so much." Ethan whispers in her ear.  
  
As the couple dances, Theresa slowly grinds her body into Ethan's, torturing yet pleasing him at the same time. "I can't wait to be alone with you, Ethan. I want you so bad, I ache."  
  
They kiss passionately, as Ethan whispers back, "My love, I hope you got plenty of rest last night, because I can guarantee that you won't be sleeping tonight!"  
  
Theresa smiles. "That's a promise I hope you keep."  
  
"Count on it, my love, count on it."  
  
(After the reception)  
  
Theresa and Ethan arrive at the Harmony Inn, and have checked in and are making their way to the honeymoon suite. As they approach the door, Theresa is about to go in when she is stopped by Ethan.  
  
"Now, if I recall, the bride is supposed to be carried over the threshold by her husband" Ethan says as he starts to bend down to gather Theresa in his arms.  
  
"How silly of me to have forgotten!" Theresa says as she wraps her arms around Ethan's neck.  
  
When the door to the suite is opened, Theresa is in awe of how magical and beautiful the room is decorated, thanks to Ethan's plan to have Chad and Whitney set up the room prior to the newlywed's arrival.  
  
"Oh, Ethan, this is stunning."  
  
"You can say that again." Ethan says as he stares at his wife.  
  
Theresa blushes as she realizes Ethan is talking about her. "I'm going to go change, don't go anywhere."  
  
"Baby, there's no where I'd rather be than right here with you." Ethan kisses Theresa softly and when she leaves, gets the room ready.  
  
"In just a few short moments, I will be able to make love to Theresa as her husband. Theresa and I are now free to spend our lives together with each other and our children. God, thank you for giving me my wife and family. I love her so much, and I hope she knows it."  
  
(Meanwhile...Theresa is in the bathroom getting ready)  
  
"Dear God, thank you so much for giving me Ethan's love and undying commitment. I love him so much. And our children, my God, I am so lucky to have them in my life. Please God, let Ethan know how much I love him."  
  
After Theresa is dressed in a long white silk nightgown, she makes her way out to the bedroom and her new husband. Walking out of the bathroom, Theresa is in awe of all the candles surrounding the room. She hears the song on the radio, "Heaven isn't too far away" and stares at her husband.  
  
"My god, you're beautiful" Ethan states as he walks slowly to Theresa, taking in her beauty.  
  
"And you. You are so handsome. I feel like I'm in heaven." Theresa says as Ethan takes her in his arms.  
  
"We're both in heaven, and I promise you, I will never let us leave this place."  
  
"I love you, Ethan."  
  
"And I love you, my Theresa."  
  
Ethan picks her up, and shares a passionate kiss with her as he slowly lays her on the bed. Moving down Theresa's neck, Ethan slowly pulls down the straps to her nightgown.  
  
"MMM." Theresa moans slowly in excitement.  
  
"Are you okay, my love?" Ethan whispers as he kisses Theresa's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, baby, I am so wonderful. Fly with me, Ethan, take us to our special place."  
  
"As you wish, my love." After discarding his boxers, Theresa's nightgown and underwear, Ethan slowly lies ontop of her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Ethan, I'm wonderful. Please. Make love to me."  
  
Ethan bends his head down and kisses Theresa so deeply. As he kisses her lips, he slowly slides himself into her warmth. They both heave a sigh of relief as their two bodies, souls, and hearts are united for the rest of their lives.  
  
After a few moments, Theresa starts to feel herself ready to explode. "Oh, Ethan, please. Please." She moans as she feels Ethan's breath on her neck.  
  
"Oh baby, mmm...you make me feel so good. I want you so bad. Come with me, Theresa, make us one."  
  
After hearing this, Theresa screams out in ecstasy as she and Ethan give into their release. Slowly gaining their breath back, Ethan moves off of Theresa, and cuddles her close to his body.  
  
"I didn't hurt you or the baby, did I?" Ethan asks as he rubs Theresa's belly.  
  
Theresa smiles. "No, my love, the baby and I are fine. You were amazing."  
  
"No, Theresa, you're the amazing one. Only you know how to make me feel like I'm flying into heaven. I love you Theresa Winthrop, I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan Winthrop. Forever."  
  
As they cuddle close to each other, Ethan and Theresa begin to talk about their future, including their dreams for their children, and how much they love each other, and can't wait to spend the rest of their lives with each other.  
  
Coming Up  
  
A new arrival comes for the Winthrops!!  
  
Please RR 


	10. Reflections and Arrivals

(At the Hospital)  
  
After a long labor, Theresa has just given birth to a baby girl, and now she and Ethan are on the hospital bed talking.  
  
"I can't believe how wonderful our life has been"  
  
"I know baby, we have each other, and our son, and now our beautiful little girl." They stare down at the precious little bundle of joy.  
  
"What are we going to name her, Ethan?"  
  
"I have the perfect name in mind."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Faith. Faith Elizabeth Winthrop."  
  
"Faith. That's a beautiful name." Theresa says as she lovingly looks from her husband to her daughter.  
  
"And it means a lot. Faith in our love, and faith in each other. All our ups and downs have brought us to this very moment, my love. And now, our daughter will be a reminder for us of all we've gone through to be together." Ethan kisses the side of Theresa's head as he holds her and his daughter close.  
  
"You're right, you know. If it hadn't been for that night back at the mansion so long ago when I tried getting our son back, I don't think I would have realized how strongly my feelings were for you. It's like we knew instinctively we were making love to each other."  
  
Ethan takes Theresa's face into his hands. "You've always had a place in my heart, Theresa. I think it just took me that night after I remembered everything, to really realize that you have been the woman I have wanted to spend my life with, and no one else."  
  
"You're not mad at me, are you?" Theresa asks.  
  
"No, my love. I could never be mad at you. I am so happy with you, Little Ethan, and Faith. My life is so full of love and happiness. You have blessed me with all that, Theresa."  
  
"But what about..." Theresa sighs slowly as she looks at her new daughter. "What about all the pain I caused you and Gwen when you lost Sarah..."  
  
"Baby, there's something I never told you about Sarah."  
  
"What is it, Ethan?"  
  
"Well, for one thing. Sarah wasn't mine. I found out after she was born that her blood match was not identical to mine. Gwen later confessed that she had an affair with someone else, and was going to pass off Sarah as my own."  
  
Theresa looks lovingly at her husband, and sees the hurt behind his eyes. "Oh, Ethan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—"  
  
"No, baby, you're not at fault here. We were all tricked by Gwen. Now, she will be in prison for life, and will never get out. Now, I am with the woman I should have been with from the start, and I have two beautiful children with this woman, and my life could not be any happier."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"With my whole heart. I love you, Theresa Winthrop. I love you so much. You're the air I breathe, my soul mate. You're my world, Theresa. Only you."  
  
"And you're mine, Ethan Winthrop. Faith brought us together, and now Faith will keep us together."  
  
They share a passionate kiss as they enjoy their new life ahead.  
  
The End (  
  
Please RR 


End file.
